L'enfant du temps
by Valalyeste
Summary: Joshua Prince 16 ans se prépare à rencontrer celle qui lui a donné le jour,seulement cette mère est guère plus agée que lui est follement amoureuse de son frère.Devratil empêcher la destinée de s'accomplir?
1. Prologue

Je sais « Accordes-moi une chance » n'est pas terminée et me voilà avec une nouvelle fic. Et bien, je dirais simplement pour ma défense que l'idée a surgie si vite dans mon esprit que je n'ai pu résister au plaisir de la commencer. Pourtant j'étais partie pour entrer le chapitre 16 de l'autre fic, et paf me v'là partie pour une nuit blanche avec cette histoire et 3 chapitres finis. Je livre pour l'instant le prologue et le premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

_**Prologue.**_

16 août 1996, je viens de fêter mon seizième anniversaire. Mon parrain venu à cette occasion m'apprend que je n'effectuerai pas ma sixième année à Beauxbâtons, mais à Poudlard. Bien que l'idée de quitter mes amis me chagrine, je suis excité à l'idée d'enfin rencontrer mon frère et celle qui m'a donné la vie. Je connais le mystère de ma naissance, mon parrain ne me l'a jamais cachée, il aime à m'appeler l'enfant du temps. Il dit que je lui ressemble beaucoup mis à par mon regard, j'ai selon lui hérité du regard de mon père. Ce père que je n'ai jamais rencontré qui croupit dans une cellule de la célèbre prison d'Azkaban. Je sais qu'elle, ma mère, ne l'aimait pas. Son cœur ne battait que pour mon frère. Cela parait étrange de se dire que son frère aurait dû être son père, mais c'est ainsi et je sais que le destin de ma naissance va se jouer dans quelques mois, mon parrain m'a confié ses doutes après que la mère de mon frère lui ait fait prêter serment. Ma mère va partir dans le temps pour tenter de sauver mon frère, devrais-je l'en empêcher et me condamner à ne pas naître ou la laisser faire sachant qu'elle va souffrir. Car oui, elle a souffert, mon parrain ne le dit pas, mais je le lis dans ses yeux quand il raconte ma naissance et son départ. Lui aussi était tombé sous son charme, pourtant elle était ce que mon père et lui exécraient le plus. Il l'avait pris sous son aile la protégeant du monde, mais il n'a pas su la protéger de lui.

« Parrain, raconte-moi comment elle était.

Je sais que je vais bientôt la rencontrer, mais elle n'est pas encore ce qu'elle a été ou plutôt celle qu'elle sera. »

Je vois que ça l'ennui de me raconter encore cette histoire. C'est une période difficile de sa vie à lui aussi, il l'a aimé, il l'aime toujours même s'il le nie et clame qu'elle est la plus agaçante des élèves à qui il n'ait jamais enseigné.

« Tu n'en a pas assez d'entendre cette histoire Josh ? »

« Nan ! »

« Grr ! Je retrouve bien là l'insolence de ta mère. »


	2. Elle

_**Chapitre 1 : Elle.**_

Elle est arrivée dans ma vie par un beau matin de mai.

Son regard de biche aux abois a su m'attendrir. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'ai tout de suite eu envie de la protéger. Ce ne fut pas très facile de gagner sa confiance, elle semblait me connaître et se méfiait de moi. Elle ne me donna pas tout de suite sa véritable identité.

§§§§§§

« Je m'appelle Harmony, Harmony Prince. »

« Severus Rogue, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance mademoiselle Prince. »

Ce nom me fit sourire, car c'était celui de ma chère mère trop tôt disparue.

« Pourriez-vous me dire monsieur où nous sommes, je crains ne m'être perdue. »

Ce petit sourire contrit qui éclairait son visage la rendit plus belle encore à mes yeux.

« Nous sommes sur les terres de l'un de mes amis. »

« Oh ! »

Son visage trahissait une certaine appréhension

« Et votre ami qui est-ce ? » Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

« Lucius Malefoy. »

« Excusez-moi, mais je dois vous laisser. »

Sa voix trahissait une certaine panique, je me proposai alors de la raccompagner. Elle accepta à contre cœur. Arrivée sur le chemin de traverse, elle me congédia prétextant un rendez-vous urgent avec une amie. Je ne la cru qu'à moitié, mais je la laissa lui arrachant tout de même la promesse d'un dîner. Je la regarda partir, mais intrigué par son comportement, je la suivi discrètement. Je ne cache pas que cette jeune fille me plaisait beaucoup, sa beauté et le mystère qui l'entourait me captivait. Malheureusement, je perdis sa trace au détour d'une ruelle, un peu déçu je retournai chez Lucius.

Mon allure lui parue suspecte, il est vrai que ce n'était pas mon habitude d'afficher un sourire béa.

« Tiens, tiens Severus tu me sembles bien joyeux.

Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

« Rien. »

« Ne me prends pas pour un idiot Severus.

Toi qui d'habitude sembles toujours en deuil tu affiches un sourire niais d'adolescent amoureux.

Dis-moi qui est l'heureuse élue.

Je la connais ? »

« Je ne pense pas.

C'était la première fois que je la voyais, dire que tu la connais, je ne sais pas pourtant elle semblait savoir qui tu es. »

« Ah ?

Et son nom est ? »

« Harmony Prince. »

« Je ne connais aucune Harmony Prince quoique c'est peut-être une de mes ex.

Tu es sur de ne pas l'avoir reconnue ? »

« Sur et certain Lucius, et non je ne crois pas que ce soit une de tes anciennes maîtresses. » Lui répondit-je vexé.

« Si tu la revois présente la moi que je vois celle qui a réussi à dérider le grand Severus Rogue. »

« Compte la dessus. » Murmurai-je.

Le lendemain, je retrouvais Harmony chez Pixy une petite taverne qui malheureusement n'existe plus aujourd'hui. Au cours du dîner, j'appris qu'elle était encore étudiante et qu'elle songeait terminer sa scolarité à Poudlard si le directeur l'y autorisait. Ce fut là une aubaine pour moi, je lui proposai d'appuyer sa demande. Surprise de ma proposition, elle accepta en souriant. La soirée fut agréable jusqu'à ce que Lucius fasse son entrée. Je voyais déjà mes chances disparaître, comment rivaliser avec la prestance et la beauté de Lucius, et bien non Harmony ne manifesta aucun intérêt sinon une expression de dégoût devant ce beau parleur. Lucius s'en offusqua et lui promis que comme toutes les autres avant elle, elle honorerait sa couche. Pour mon plaisir, elle lui signifia que jamais elle ne cèderait à un homme aussi imbu de lui-même et marié de surcroît. Même si Lucius sembla à ce moment là avoir cédé la partie, je savais au fond de moi qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. Ce qui m'avait séduit en Harmony était tout ce Lucius aimait le plus, un défi, peu importait de marcher sur les plates bandes d'un ami, Lucius la voulait et Lucius l'aurait pour mon plus grand malheur.

§§§§§§

Harmony et moi passâmes l'été ensemble, une belle amitié était née, bien que j'aurai souhaité aller au-delà, elle me fit comprendre que son cœur était déjà pris et que même si elle ne devait jamais le revoir personne d'autre ne prendrait sa place. J'acceptai la situation en gardant au fond de moi un peu d'espoir.

Lorsque septembre arriva, je conduis Harmony à Poudlard Dumbledore ayant accepté sa requête. A chacune de ses sorties à Pré-au-lard, je la retrouvai. Nous passions alors des heures à discuter, notre sujet favori, les potions. Et oui, Harmony tout comme moi aimait les potions.

Peu avant Halloween, Lucius vint troubler l'un de nos petits tête à tête. Ce qui mis Harmony hors d'elle. Elle me laissa en plan avec mon « ami ». Par Merlin si Lucius n'avait été si proche de notre maître, je crois qu'à ce moment là, je lui aurai envoyé un Avada Kadavra sans remords. Elle ne revint à plus aucun des rendez-vous que je lui donnais, ce qui me rendit fort malheureux et accru ma rancune envers Lucius.

Quelques jours avant Noël, je reçu une lettre d'Harmony qui me demandait de venir la voir. J'étais heureux de la retrouver au Trois Balais après toutes ces semaines de silences. Elle montra une certaine joie en apprenant la future paternité de Lucius, disant que désormais il n'allait plus rien tenter auprès d'elle. Je ne voulu pas la décevoir, donc je préféra me taire. Ensemble nous décidâmes de nous retrouver le jour de noël près de la cabane hurlante. Cependant, je n'avais pas prévu que Lucius entende notre conversation.

Le 25 décembre au matin, alors que je m'apprêtais à transplaner, Bellatrix vint m'apporter un ordre de mission. Je n'eu malheureusement pas le temps d'en avertir Harmony. Je ne su que bien des mois plus tard ce qui c'était produit ce jour là.

Lorsque Harmony arriva à la cabane hurlante Lucius l'attendait déjà. Il avait préparé une belle table pour la recevoir, mais quand Harmony lui fit comprendre qu'elle préférait retourner à Poudlard, Lucius s'énerva. Il jeta un sort pour l'empêcher de quitter la cabane et la força à déjeuner avec lui. Cependant, il ne se contenta pas seulement du déjeuner, il voulu plus beaucoup plus. Il la prit de force la brisant comme une simple poupée de porcelaine. Il n'était certes pas son premier amant, mais il lui arracha quelque chose de précieux ce jour là. Le droit d'offrir son premier enfant à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Cet homme, elle m'avoua son identité quelques heures avant ta naissance. Je venais tout juste de la retrouver dans un petit village moldu après de long mois de recherche. Elle s'était réfugiée là après ce que Lucius lui avait fait subir. Elle me raconta comment, il avait abusé d'elle, la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti se sachant enceinte du père de son grand amour. Ce fut à ce moment là que je compris qu'elle n'était pas de notre époque et que l'enfant qui allait naître serait en quelque sorte une aberration de la nature. Pourtant, lorsque tu poussas ton premier cri, elle versa des larmes d'émotion. Tu étais son fils et le frère de celui qu'elle chérissait. Avec un sourire, elle m'a dit trouver la situation burlesque, son fils n'avait que quelques mois de différence avec elle, puis elle redevint grave.

« Severus, Dumbledore a trouvé le moyen de me faire repartir à mon époque, seulement je ne peux emmener mon enfant.

Je crains pour sa survie, voudrais-tu prendre soin de lui.

Il portera le nom de Joshua Prince, tu sais maintenant que ce n'est pas mon patronyme, mais celui de ta mère. Je te demande d'accepter d'être son parrain et de veiller sur lui, comme tu as si bien veillé sur moi, il y a quelques mois. »

« Pourtant Harmony, je n'ai pas pu… » Sanglotais-je.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Severus, le mal est fait, mais je souhaite que cet enfant vive heureux.

Tiens-le éloigné de Lucius, je ne veux pas qu'il lui fasse subir les mêmes tourments qu'à Drago.

Promets-moi aussi de lui dire toute la vérité le concernant, ne lui cache rien, il doit savoir que malgré les circonstances de sa conception je l'aime et que je regretterai toujours de ne pas être auprès de lui durant son enfance, mais ma place n'est pas ici. Elle ne l'a jamais été. Drago a besoin de mon aide, toi aussi mon ami tu as besoin de mon aide dans le futur. »

« Je te promets de veiller sur eux Harmony, je veillerai sur ton fils et sur Drago. »

« Merci Severus, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

J'ai toujours su depuis ma première année dans le monde sorcier que tu étais un homme bien.

Ne laisse jamais personne dire le contraire, même pas moi dans quelques années.

Euh, par contre si tu pouvais être un peu moins dur avec les Gryffondor ça ne serait pas du Luxe. » Finit-elle par ajouter en riant.

« Tu es à Gryffondor ! » M'exclamais-je.

« Et oui Severus, m'en aimes-tu moins ? » Me demanda-t-elle en faisant la moue.

Je fis mine d'être offensé par cette découverte, mais devant son visage d'ange je ne pu résister longtemps. Je lui avouais l'aimer, malgré sa maison et que d'ailleurs elle ne devait pas être une Gryffondor pure et dure, puisque le Choixpeau l'avait envoyée à Serdaigle cette fois-ci.

Deux jours après ta naissance, elle retourna à son époque te confiant à mes soins.

§§§§§§

« Parrain crois-tu qu'elle m'aimera ? »

« Elle a un grand cœur Josh, mais tu devra faire attention de ne rien lui dévoiler avant son départ dans le passé.

Je ne sais ce que les prochains mois nous réservent, mais je crains que ton frère ne soit en grand danger et que ce soit ce danger qui va poussé ta mère à remonter le temps. »

« Ça va être difficile parrain de la laisser partir, sachant la souffrance qu'elle devra endurer pour que j'existe. »

Mes larmes inondent mon visage, je suis partagé entre le désir de connaître enfin ma mère, de pouvoir peut-être partager un bout de chemin avec elle et le besoin de lui épargner cette grande souffrance.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Alors je continu ou je m'arrête là ?


	3. La rentrée

_**Chapitre 2 : La rentrée.**_

Mon parrain m'a fait mener à la gare de King Cross, je ne dois éveiller les soupçons de personnes en étant déjà présent à l'école à l'arrivée des élèves. Je scrute les visages tentant de l'apercevoir, je ne la connais que d'après les photos que mon parrain me donnait. Cela fait une demi-heure que je suis là planté, quand soudain je la vois. Mon cœur fait un bon dans la poitrine, elle est telle que je me l'imaginais. Son joli visage est encadré par de longues boucles rebelles, je tiens incontestablement ma chevelure d'elle. Elle rit avec ses amis quand un grand blond que je reconnais comme étant mon frère commence à leur chercher querelle. Je remarque la forte ressemblance entre lui et moi, si ce n'était son teint pâle et la couleur de ses cheveux, nous pourrions passer pour des jumeaux. Nous possédons les mêmes traits fins, les mêmes yeux gris, pas de doutes nous avons bien le même géniteur. Je le vois qui s'éloigne du groupe et se dirige vers moi.

« Tu es nouveau. »

J'acquiesce.

« Un conseil, évite de tomber à Gryffondor, il n'y a que racaille dans cette maison. »

Je sers des points, mourant d'envie de lui faire ravaler ses mots en lui disant que ma mère, celle qu'il aime est pourtant dans cette maison qu'il exècre.

« Et quelle maison mériterait ma présence. »

Je lui réponds de façon aussi hautaine que possible, après tout le même sang coule dans nos veines.

« Serpentard !

C'est la seule maison qui vaille la peine. » Me répond-il.

« Je n'ai pas retenu ton nom. »

« 'Malefoy, Drago Malefoy. » Me dit-il en me tendant une main que je sers.

« Moi, c'est Joshua Prince.

Je viens de Beauxbâtons. »

« Prince ?

Sang pur, je présume. »

« Je n'ai pas connu mon père, mais d'après ce que je sais de lui, il évoluait dans la très haute société.

Dis, les trois là-bas, qui sont-ils ? »

« La fameuse racaille à éviter. » Me répond-il affichant une mine de profond dégoût.

« Ok ! »

Nous montons dans le train, il m'invite dans son compartiment, je le suis à regret, j'aurai aimé entrer en contact avec elle. Alors que je lance un dernier regard vers elle, je croise son regard. Elle me sourit, mon parrain a raison son sourire est magnifique, et son regard pétillant si doux. Je résiste à l'envie de la rejoindre, d'autant que j'aperçois le regard menaçant du rouquin qui la suit. La présence de Drago à mes côtés doit en être la raison.

§§§§§§

« Dites vous avez vu le beau brun qui accompagnait Malefoy ! » S'exclama Ginny.

« A votre avis, ils sont parents ? »

« Manquerait plus que ça que la fouine nous ramène sa famille. » Répondit Ron.

« Il m'a l'air d'être plutôt sympa. » Murmura Hermione.

« Quoi tu trouves l'air sympa à un mec qui traîne avec la fouine ! »

« Enfin, Ron comment peux-tu te permettre de juger quelqu'un avant même de le connaître. »

« Pff ! Tu verras bien.

Je te dis que ce mec finira à Serpentard dans la suite de la fouine. »

« Nous verrons. »

§§§§§§

Dans le compartiment de mon frère, je fais la connaissance d'autres Serpentard.

Par Merlin ! Comment mon parrain peut-il supporter d'avoir de pareils crétins dans sa maison.

Entre les deux balourds décérébrés qui semblent servir de garde du corps et cette excitée qui ne cesse de s'accrocher au bras de Drago, j'ai l'impression de devenir dingue. Heureusement, Drago me demande si je veux l'accompagner, je saute sur l'occasion pour fuir cette bande de crétins.

Dans les couloirs tout le monde s'écarte pour laisser passer Drago, j'entends quelques murmures sur mon compte et quelques gloussement de filles qui se pâment devant nous. Finalement cette année ne sera pas si ennuyeuse que ça, je trouve la façon d'agir de mon frère un peu particulière, mais cela tient certainement à l'éducation qu'il a reçue. Je remercie mentalement mon parrain de ne pas avoir fait de moi un clone de Drago. Nous nous arrêtons devant un compartiment d'où s'échappent des rires.

« Alors le balafré toujours pas mort.

Josh, j'ai l'immense honneur de te présenter la lie du monde sorcier.

Messieurs Saint Potter et Weasmoche, accompagnés de leur fidèle Sang de bourbe. »

Les deux garçons bondissent sur leurs pieds dégainant leur baguette, pendant que moi je sers les dents pour ne pas trahir mes sentiments.

« Harry, Ron, laissez.

Vous ne voyez pas que ça n'amuse que lui, il y a longtemps que ce qu'il dit ne me touche plus. »

« Mais Mione ! » Répliquent-ils.

« Trop drôle, regarde comme ils obéissent à la Sang de bourbe. »

Elle lance un regard noir à Drago qui lui envoie un baiser imaginaire en soufflant sur sa main. En réponse, elle secoue la tête pour signifier la puérilité de ce geste en me fixant.

Nous arrivons enfin à Poudlard, je dois rejoindre le groupe des premières années emmenées par le demi géant Hagrid.

§§§§§§

L'angoisse commence à m'étreindre, dans quelle maison vais-je être réparti. Dans un premier temps, j'avais souhaité être envoyé dans sa maison à elle, mais j'ai su que mon parrain n'entretenait pas de bon rapport avec cette maison. Serpentard serait un choix judicieux pour avoir des contacts plus facile avec mon parrain, mais là je n'aurai pratiquement plus aucune chance de l'approcher.

« SERDAIGLE ! »

Je souris soulagé, la même maison qu'elle a fréquenté dans le passé, je ne pouvais pas mieux tomber. Je m'assieds sous les applaudissements des mes camarades Serdaigle, quand j'entends à la table voisine sa voix.

« Alors, je n'avais pas raison Ron ? »

« Bah quoi, il est pas à Serpentard, mais il n'empêche qu'il a fait ami ami avec la fouine donc je n'ai pas confiance en lui. »

« Tu es vraiment irrécupérable. »

« Et toi bien naïve. » Rétorque le rouquin.

Décidément, je rejoins Drago quand il affirme que Weasley n'est qu'un crétin. Heureusement, son voisin semble la soutenir cette fois.

« Mione a raison.

Laissons une chance au nouveau qui sait, il était peut-être avec Malefoy dans le train, mais rien ne dit qu'il défend les mêmes idées. »

« Merci Harry, tu es vraiment un ange. »

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Alors?


	4. Première rencontre

_**Chapitre 3 : Première rencontre.**_

A la fin du cours de DCFM, mon parrain me retient quelques minutes prétextant le besoin de mieux connaître mon niveau. L'excuse me fait sourire, car lui mieux que quiconque connaît mon niveau, puisqu'il m'enseigne cet art depuis ma plus tendre enfance.

« Alors comment se passe ton intégration ? »

« Pas trop mal, mes camarades sont plutôt sympa et j'ai compris que notre maison était respectée. »

« Lui as-tu déjà parlé ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas encore réussi à me retrouver seul avec elle. »

« Un petit conseil Josh.

Si tu veux être tranquille, vas à la bibliothèque.

Aller files, tu vas être en retard à ton prochain cours. »

La bibliothèque, c'est vrai que je n'y avais pas songé. Le cœur léger, je me dirige vers mon prochain cours de métamorphose qui est en commun avec Serpentard. Je vois Drago qui me fait signe en entrant. Je m'installe à côté de lui sous le regard désapprobateur des mes camarades Serdaigle. Qu'importe, j'ai envie de connaître ce frère dont je n'ai toujours qu'entendu parler.

« T'es pas à Serpentard, mais Serdaigle c'est mieux que la maison de la racaille. »

« Hum, si tu le dis. »

«T'es pas très bavard toi. »

« Nan, c'est juste que j'essaye de suivre le cours. »

« Tu te joins à nous ce soir ? »

« Pour ? »

« Tu verras. »

« C'est-à-dire que je voulais faire un tour à la bibliothèque. »

« Outch ! T'as pas l'intention de faire concurrence à la Sang de bourbe en le ravissant le titre de Miss-je-sais-tout. » S'esclaffe Drago.

« Pourquoi t'en prends-tu toujours à elle ? »

Drago me fixe de façon étrange avant de répondre.

« T'aurai pas un faible pour la Sang de bourbe quand même.

Je te l'accorde, elle est bien roulé, mais si tu veux pas te salir évites tout contacts rapprochés. »

« C'est un conseil ou une menace ?

A t'entendre on pourrait presque croire que tu défends ton territoire. »

J'affiche un sourire digne de mon très cher frère en disant cela, il vire au rouge écarlate. Un instant, je crains qu'il n'explose, mais au contraire, il éclate de rire.

« La Sang de bourbe et moi, nan mais t'as perdu la tête mon pauvre Josh. »

« Messieurs Malefoy et Prince, si mon cours vous dérange, je peux vous suggérer une heure de retenue avec monsieur Rusard ce samedi au lieu de la sortie à Pré-au-lard. »

Je deviens aussi rouge que mon voisin ce qui déclanche une réaction étrange chez notre professeur. Mince, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne pressente un lien entre lui et moi. Drago et moi, nous tenons tranquilles jusqu'à la fin du cours.

§§§§§§

Les cours terminés, je me dirige fébrilement vers la bibliothèque, cherchant la meilleure façon de l'aborder. Je souffle un bon coup et je m'approche doucement d'elle.

« Euh, Hermione ? »

Elle lève le visage de son livre.

« Je peux t'aider ? »

« Je l'espère. »

Elle me fixe étonnée le sourcil droit levé m'invitant à poursuivre.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu étais l'une des meilleures élèves en potions, Slughorn nous a refilé un devoir, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir compris son cours. »

« C'est bon, installe toi. »

Premier contact réussi, me reste plus qu'à gagner son amitié. Après une heure et demi d'explications, mon devoir de potions est bouclé. Nous entamons une conversation sur mon ancienne école et son mode d'enseignement. J'aime l'écouter parler du plaisir qu'elle éprouve à apprendre, je partage cette soif, mais je modère mon enthousiasme.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais là Prince ? »

« Tu le vois bien Ron, nous discutons. » Répond Hermione.

Le rouquin devient écarlate, je le vois crisper ses points, mais cela n'échappe pas à ma voisine.

« Ron ! » Gronde-t-elle.

« Je ne te comprends pas Hermione, tu fraternises avec un type qui affiche ouvertement son amitié avec la fouine.

Je suis quasiment sur que c'est aussi un Mangemort en puissance.

Il ne va t'attirer que des ennuis. »

Il commence sérieusement à m'agacer. Alors que je m'apprête à riposter, je sens la main d'Hermione se poser sur mon bras pour m'apaiser, elle a compris mon intention et me devance.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi mon amitié avec Josh te dérange, qu'il soit ami avec Malefoy m'importe peu tant qu'il est agréable avec moi.

Si ta petite cervelle est incapable d'imprimer ça, je te prierai de ne plus venir nous importuner et d'aller jouer les limaces baveuses avec ta chère Lavande. »

« Tu viendras pas pleurnicher quand il t'aura joué un mauvais tour. »

« Mais je n'ai aucunement l'intention de jouer de mauvais tours à Hermione.

D'ailleurs, je pense qu'elle suffisamment intelligente pour se rendre compte si les intentions de quelqu'un sont bonnes ou mauvaises. »

« Exactement ! » Ajoute-t-elle.

Je crois que s'en est plus que le rouquin ne peut supporter parce qu'il sort de la bibliothèque d'un pas rageur sous nos rires.

« Tu n'as pas peur qu'il ne te reparle plus ? »

« Qui Ron ?

Non, il aboie plus qu'il ne mord.

Ce soir, il aura oublié. » Me dit-elle en riant.

« Ça te dit de faire un petit tour dans le parc. »

« Bonne idée, un peu d'air me fera le plus grand bien. »

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Bon tous le monde à désormais comprit qui est la mère de Josh

La suite vous tente ?


	5. Jalousie

_**Chapitre 4 : Jalousie ?**_

Les portes de l'école passée, je lui tends mon bras.

« Si mademoiselle veux bien me suivre. »

Elle s'accroche à mon bras en riant.

« Et bien Josh, je sens que je vais faire bien des envieuses en répondant à cette invitation. »

« Ah ? »

« Par Merlin ! Josh, tu n'as pas encore remarqué toutes ces filles prêtes à se damner pour que tu leur accordes ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Tu les fais presque autant craquer que Dr… Malefoy. »

Le fait qu'elle est presque prononcée son prénom me fait sourire.

« Alors comme ça toi aussi tu trouves Drago craquant ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! »

« Pourtant la couleur de tes joues semblent prouver le contraire. »

Je sens un regard peser sur nous, sans me tourner je sais que c'est lui qui nous observe. J'ai décidé de jouer un peu avec les nerfs de mon très cher frère. Je me rapproche d'Hermione, saisis son menton pour lever son visage vers le mien.

« Et moi, je te fais craquer. »

Elle recule brutalement lançant un regard paniqué derrière moi. Il approche, je le sens dans son comportement, ainsi il y a bien déjà quelque chose entre eux.

« Hey ! Prince, je ne t'avais pas dit qu'il fallait éviter de frayer avec la racaille. »

Le ton de sa voix trahis la colère qui fait rage en lui. Il se tourne vers Hermione le regard lançant des éclairs, mais parle d'une voix étonnamment calme.

«Et toi la Sang de bourbe, tu n'es pas avec le balafré et son fidèle toutou.

Oh, pardon, ils se sont rendu compte que de traîner une Miss-je-sais-tout était finalement trop ennuyeux. »

Le visage d'Hermione commence à se décomposer, mon cœur saigne devant la peine qui remplit ses yeux.

« Je crois que cela suffit Drago. » Dis-je en l'attrapant par le col.

« Prince qui joue les chevaliers servant, finalement monsieur le Prince charmant vient au secours de sa belle.

Alors qu'Hermione s'enfuit en larmes, mon poing rencontre brutalement la mâchoire de mon crétin de frère.

« Tu es allé beaucoup trop loin Drago.

Avec ta fichue jalousie, tu finiras par la perdre. »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu dis ce genre de conneries.

Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait et qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien d'autre que de la haine entre la Sang de bourbe et moi. »

Mon poing part pour la seconde fois heurter sa mâchoire.

« Je ne suis pas dupe Drago, j'ai remarqué la lueur de malice dans vos regards lors de tes joutes avec ses amis.

Ce n'est pas la peine de prendre cet air hautain avec moi, si tu éprouves un minimum de sentiments pour elle cours la consoler avant qu'un autre s'en charge et cet autre ce pourrait bien être moi. »

« Ne t'approches pas d'elle ou tu risques de le regretter Prince. »

Nullement impressionné par cette menace, je lui souris.

« Aller vas, ce n'est bien de faire pleurer une jolie fille. »

Je le regarde s'éloigner en courant dans la direction prise par Hermione quelques minutes plus tôt. Mon cœur se sert à l'idée qu'il aurait certainement dû être mon père, malheureusement c'est l'autre monstre qui a volé ce droit. Amer, je me dirige vers les appartements de mon parrain, j'ai besoin de lui parler.

§§§§§§

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_Petit exercice de style . Je ne mets que les dialogues à vous d'imaginer ce qui ce passe. Lol Josh n'étant pas dans les parages, pas de narrateur _

§§§§§§

« Hermione. »

« Laisses-moi ! »

« Hermione, je t'en prie.

Tu sais bien que je ne pensais pas tout ce que j'ai dit. »

« Pourtant, tu semblais y mettre tout ton cœur. »

« Hermione. »

« Ne t'approches pas ! »

« Hermione, regardes-moi. »

« Pourquoi ?

Pour que tu puisses rire de mes larmes. »

« Mon ange, chaque larme que tu verses est un poignard qui s'enfonce dans mon cœur. »

« Alors pourquoi continues-tu à me faire souffrir ? »

« Je n'ai pas voulu te faire souffrir, mais en te voyant si proche de Prince, mon sang c'est mis à bouillir. »

« Tu es jaloux de Josh ? »

« Pas la peine de sourire diablesse. »

« Drago Malefoy est jaloux ! »

« Attends que je t'attrape ! »

« Tu es jaloux, tu es jaloux, tu es ja… »

« humm, à en crever ma belle. »

« Embrasses-moi encore. »

« Tes désires sont des ordres mon ange. »

§§§§§§

« Tu m'as l'air bien sombre Josh.

Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Je me sens frustré.

Etre si proche d'elle et ne rien pouvoir lui dire.

Sans compter que maintenant Drago ne me laissera plus l'approcher. »

« Intéressant que vient-il faire là ? »

« Vous le savez pertinemment, ils sont déjà ensemble. »

«Moi qui croyais être le premier à m'apercevoir du début de leur idylle.

Je ne pensais pas le jeune Malefoy aussi doué pour cacher ses amours.. »

« Il est très doué en effet, si doué qu'il en arrive même à la blesser.

Crois-tu qu'il saura la rendre heureuse. »

« Je ne peux te le certifier Josh, la seul chose dont je sois certain c'est qu'elle l'aime plus que tout.

Et que c'est son amour pour lui qui l'a empêchée de sombrer après l'horreur que lui a fait subir… »

« Mon père. »

Ce mot dans ma bouche me laisse comme un goût de bile, comment pouvoir considérer cet homme comme tel. Mon parrain qui perçoit mon trouble m'offre une accolade affectueuse. Cela parait étrange de la part de cet homme que tous croit froid et sans humanité, pourtant il m'a donné tout son amour. Je le soupçonne d'avoir reporté l'amour qu'il avait pour elle sur moi, en me considérant comme son fils.

« Alors une idée sur ce qu'est la mission de Drago ? »

« Malheureusement non.

Il semble que le seigneur des ténèbres n'ait confié à personne d'autre la nature de cette mission. »

« Si tu veux savoir ce que je pense de cette mission parrain.

J'ai le sentiment que mon très cher frère va droit à la mort et que c'est pour cela qu'elle est partie dans le passé. »

« Probablement.

En attendant, essayes de ne pas te mettre en froid avec lui qui sait peut-être sollicitera-t-il ton aide. »

« On peut toujours rêver, car ce n'est pas avec l'incident de tout à l'heure que nous risquons de nous rapprocher. »

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Alors ?


End file.
